Mes nuits avec Heero
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [Ma vie avec Heero 01]La vraie raison pour laquelle Heero et Duo dorment pas la nuit... revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie

4.L'oiseau

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès****

**Mes nuits avec Heero**

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Genre : râlerie prolongée de Duo-chan, POV.

Rating : PG pour le vocabulaire fleuri de not' baka préféré…

Résumé : La vraie raison pour laquelle Heero et Duo ne dorment pas la nuit ! ^_^ Pas de quoi ça a l'air !

Avertissements : vagues indices de shounen ai si vous avez envie de le voir. 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !  

***

Je déteste les missions avec Heero. 

Y'a rien de plus crevant. 

Je déteste partir en mission avec Heero parce que ça se termine invariablement de la même manière : on revient tous les deux avec des cernes qui nous descendent jusqu'au nombril et on passe deux jours à dormir dans notre Gundam, et le Gundam c'est pas un lit quatre étoiles, du coup après, je vous raconte pas les courbatures. 

Et cette mission, je la déteste encore plus, parce qu'on est obligé d'être inscrit à un lycée, et que Heero et moi dormons dans la même chambre. Pendant une semaine et demi. Ça veut dire que je vais être encore plus crevé au retour, et Heero d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Oui c'est possible !

Je ne dors pas. 

Je ne sais pas dormir avec quelqu'un. Je m'endors systématiquement après l'autre, et je me réveille systématiquement avant lui. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de Solo. Je veux pas faire le sentimental et tout, quoi, mais quand on est gosse c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur son sommeil. Quand Solo est mort, je me suis retrouvé le plus vieux, et c'était à moi de veiller sur le sommeil des autres. Et puis, pendant le sommeil, n'importe quoi peut arriver. Votre compagnon peut vous tuer, par exemple. C'est déjà arrivé à d'autres, et ça a failli m'arriver. 

Et puis y'a les cauchemars, aussi. Certains des cauchemars que je fais pourraient dégoûter qui que ce soit de fermer à jamais les yeux… 

Et surtout, surtout, rien que l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un me regarde dormir, ça me donne des insomnies !

Alors voilà, j'ai le sommeil ultra léger, je dors peu, et mal, déjà en temps normal. Mais j'en ai pas vraiment besoin. 

Avec Heero c'est pire, parce que lui il ne dort pas. 

Je jure ! Il ne dort pas : il passe sa nuit sur son ordinateur, à taper je ne sais pas quoi. Alors du coup je ne dors pas non plus. 

D'habitude, nos missions ne durent pas plus de trois jours, et en plus on est libre le reste du temps. Mais là, on en a pour une semaine, et on a cours ! 

Ça fait cinq nuits. Cinq putain de nuits que ce connard passe sur son ordinateur ! Cinq putain de nuits que je reste allongé sur mon lit à écouter mon discman, les mêmes CD qui repassent. Si encore il me parlait !

Mais non, je n'existe pas ! Il est assis sur son lit, et je vois que son profil, même pas ses yeux, ils sont baissés sur l'écran, dissimulés derrière ses mèches qui sont presque bleues à cause de l'ordinateur.   
Tiens, son dos est courbé. D'habitude il est toujours droit… Est-ce que Monsieur commencerait à fatiguer ? Il tape encore quelques minutes, puis s'arrête, et il a une hésitation. Il a fini ! On va peut-être pouvoir dormir ? 

Il ferme une fenêtre et… en ouvre une autre. 

Je me redresse un peu. 

Le connard !

Ce petit con commence tranquillement à mettre sa bestiole à jour, il prend son temps, lui qui pourrait faire ça en un quart d'heure ! 

Le connard ! 

Il se crée des choses à faire pour pas avoir à se coucher ! A tous les coups il fait ça pour m'empêcher de dormir ! 

_ Heero ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Tu crois pas que tu pourrais éteindre un peu et dormir ? 

Ses doigts s'arrêtent de remettre à jour ses codes d'accès. Une légère tension. 

_ Hn. 

Oooookay. Rêve pas mon petit gars, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit. 

_ T'as fini tes conneries ? 

Ma voix a sonné plus sèche que prévu… C'est la fatigue…ou la colère, je sais pas. Il ne répond pas. 

_ Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas repéré ton manège ? Franchement, ça se voit que t'es crevé, va te coucher, merde ! 

_ Tu es fatigué aussi. Dors. 

Oh, mais il a ouvert la bouche et prononcé une phrase ! C'est bien, Yuy, t'auras un bonbon ! Ce type a le don de me foutre la rage. 

_ Franchement tu me sidères. C'est quoi, le problème ? T'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est ça ? Putain, Yuy, si t'es même pas foutu de faire confiance à un type qu'est dans le même camp que toi, ça m'étonne pas que t'as du mal à te faire des amis ! 

J'ai pas vraiment calculé. Je voulais pas vraiment dire ça, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens à la fois mal à l'aise et ravi. 'de Dieu j'espère qu'il se l'est bouffé en pleine tronche ! Quoique ça doit rien lui faire. Ce mec est une machine. Une machine avec un corps de rêve, mais une machine quand même. Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir lui parler. 

Ah, réaction ! Tada ! 'tention tout le monde, Heero Yuy tourne la tête… 

Je ne vois pas ses yeux. Entre ses mèches de cheveux, l'obscurité, la lumière de l'écran qui fausse tout, et ces longs cils de fille qu'il a, j'arrive pas à voir son expression. 

_ Je te ferais confiance le jour où ce sera réciproque. 

Et vlan. Duo Maxwell se baisse pour ramasser sa mâchoire tandis que Heero Yuy retourne à son ordinateur. 

Me virant une nouvelle fois de son monde. 

Et ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi furax. Autant par son commentaire que par le fait qu'il m'ignore, ne cherche même pas à savoir quelle est ma réaction. 

Je le hais ! 

Il faut que je sorte. Que je prenne l'air.

Il fait froid dehors, mais putain ce que ça fait du bien ! Je marche en donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux comme un gosse un jour je l'aurais, c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot. Ce type ne peut pas être _si parfait ! Il a forcément une faiblesse ! Il y a quelque chose qui doit le faire réagir, non ? Je finirais pas le savoir, et alors ça va barder ! _

Mais pour l'instant il fait surtout froid. Je rentre en silence, espérant vaguement le surprendre en train de somnoler ou un truc du genre. Mais non. Il est toujours sur son ordinateur. 

Je m'allonge sans rien dire, je remets mon casque sur les oreilles et tout redevient normal. 

Le matin, cours, première heure, maths avec Mr. Ano. Je suis sûr qu'il peut pas me piffrer. J'écoute pas en cours mais dès qu'il me demande quelque chose, je suis capable de le faire. 

C'est tout con, les maths. Je trouve ça rigolo. 

Par contre il adore Heero. Il est persuadé qu'il écoute, parce qu'il le regarde tout le temps, et il donne l'impression d'être passionné par ce que dit le prof. 

Ça me fait rire, tiens ! Moi, je le connais, ce regard. Ça veut dire : " Tu causes, tu me fais chier, mais comme c'est mieux que tu crois que je t'écoute, je te regarde alors qu'en fait je pense à mon ordinateur, mon Gundam, à éclater OZ…" ou à tout ce que Heero Yuy peut penser dans sa tête de petit robot bien réglé. 

Mais aujourd'hui, incroyable, Heero a la tête dans les nuages ! Je rectifie : Heero a une fois de temps en temps le regard qui se trouble…

Fatigué, Hee-chan ?

Oooh, faudra que je pense à l'appeler comme ça, un jour ! Juste pour voir si je peux m'en tirer en vie… 

A la fin du cours, Ano l'appelle. 

_ Yuy, venez. 

Je reste planqué derrière la porte, curieux d'entendre Heero se faire sermonner. Mais en fait :

_ Yuy, vous avez des problèmes ? Vous semblez fatigué. 

_ …Non, sensei. 

Là, faut que je me retienne de tomber. Heureusement que y'a le mur. Heero vient d'exprimer un sentiment. Il est… surpris… confus, peut-être ? 

_ Très bien, répond le prof. Mais essayez de vous reposer, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'un de mes deux meilleurs élèves tombe malade. Vous êtes trop doué. 

_ Je… euh… merci, sensei…

Je dois être dans le coma. C'est ça. J'ai du mourir en cours de route. 

_ Ce n'est rien. A ce propos, Maxwell, sortez de derrière cette porte et venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. 

Oups. 

Bon. Pas le peine de se cacher ! Je les rejoins et le regard de Heero est indéfinissable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il marmonne un vague au revoir et sort de la pièce. 

_ Brave petit, fait Ano, et je manque de m'étouffer.

Puis il me tend une feuille sur laquelle s'alignent des chiffres, des lettres, et un carré magique énorme. 

_ Tenez, me dit-il. J'ai trouvé ça dans une revue spécialisée, hier soir. Ça devrait vous amuser.

Il n'y a pas d'ironie dans sa voix, il est sincère. 

Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi, là… Pas mal de mes convictions viennent de se casser la gueule… Je marmonne un « merci » et sort de la salle de classe. 

Heero est inchoppable de toute la journée. Je ne le retrouve que dans la chambre, sur son ordinateur. Il m'a de nouveau enfermé à l'extérieur de sa bulle, mais pour une fois je m'en fous. J'ai de quoi m'occuper ce soir ! 

Le problème d'Ano m'occupe pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, je trouve enfin la démarche, et ça va tout seul. 

Il est quatre heures et demi. Je lève la tête. 

Heero se frotte un œil du revers de la main. Cette fois il ne fait rien pour cacher sa fatigue, ses épaules tendues, son visage pâle. Il doit croire que je suis encore concentré sur les maths. Je le comprends pas… Sincèrement je le comprends pas. S'il a tant besoin de se reposer que ça, pourquoi il le fait pas ? 

Moi c'est pas pareil… Je ne _peux _pas, c'est tout. Lui, il ne veut pas ! Ça me blesse, sincèrement je lui en veux de ne pas me faire confiance. On est sensé être partenaires, bon sang ! Ce que je comprends pas, c'est qu'en mission, il me laisse le couvrir sans hésitation, et il me donne les commandes des véhicules, vaisseaux ou voitures, quand il s'agit de faire du rentre dedans. Il me confie sa vie, sans broncher ! 

Alors pourquoi il refuse de dormir devant moi ? 

Encore deux nuits passent, deux nuits sans un mot échangé. J'ai l'impression que plus il fatigue, plus il s'enferme dans sa bulle. C'est vraiment comme si je n'existais plus, et y'a rien de plus désagréable. 

Ce matin, avant qu'on aille en cours, un message de Quatre nous annonce qu'on doit tous se retrouver à la fin de notre mission pour une attaque particulièrement corsée dans l'espace. Génial. Si on est tous les deux complètement nazes, ça va faire des étincelles et quelque chose me dit que c'est nous qui allons exploser…

On est des pilotes de Gundam, pas Superman ! Faut pas charrier !

Et en plus on va se faire engueuler par Quat. Croyez-moi, vous ne _voulez pas vous faire engueuler par Quatre. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'être le seul responsable du massacre des bébés phoques et de la disparition des dodos… _

Il va peut-être falloir que j'envisage de dormir pendant la journée, moi. A ce rythme, je vais finir par me changer en vampire, c'est clair… 

Après le dîner, je monte direct dans la chambre, prêt à reprendre la routine de mon discman dont les piles commencent sérieusement à crier grâce, mais là, oh, surprise ! 

Heero n'est pas là. Son ordinateur est gentiment posé sur le bureau, éteint, fermé. C'est la fin du monde ! 

Une fois la stupéfaction passé, j'entends le bruit de la douche. Bon. Il a pas disparu, au moins… Je m'effondre sur mon lit et lance de nouveau la musique. Heero sort quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est lavé les cheveux, et ses mèches séchées sans faire attention lui tombent sur la figure. Ça lui donne un air gamin et on pourrait presque dire qu'il est mignon. 

Faut pas se méprendre, je dis pas que Heero est pas beau ! Au contraire, il est carrément bien foutu et il a des putain d'yeux, mais y'a une différence entre être beau et mignon. 

Heero est beau, et je viens de découvrir qu'il peut être mignon aussi. Ça me donne envie de sourire d'un air débile et je m'en prive pas. 

Là dessus, il repousse ses cheveux d'un air agacé, mais les mèches reviennent devant ses yeux, il a presque l'air de bouder. Je l'imagine presque avec la lèvre inférieure retroussée comme un gosse, et je souris encore plus à l'idée. Cute ! 

Et puis c'est là que je remarque qu'il porte pas son " uniforme ", je parle du spandex et du débardeur. Ouvrez grand les yeux, Heero Yuy est en tee-shirt bleu et caleçon blanc. 

Lequel de nous deux s'est noyé sous la douche et fait ce rêve débile ? 

Ça lui va plutôt bien, à ce saligaud. Bah, Heero réussirait à rendre sexy un sac à patates, mais je m'égare. Manquerait plus que je me mette à fantasmer sur lui, histoire d'en rajouter une couche… 

Et là, sous mes yeux z'ébahis, Heero ouvre son lit et se glisse dedans sans un mot. 

Ok. 

J'ai dû louper un épisode en cours de route. Ou bien c'est à cause du mail de Quatre ? Heero a fini par revenir à la raison ! Du coup, pour ne pas être en reste et montrer que j'apprécie son effort, je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me changer à mon tour et je saute dans mon lit avec délice, me demandant si j'aurais le droit de dormir cette nuit. 

Et surtout, si j'aurais le droit de regarder Heero dormir… 

Y'a beaucoup de choses qui se libèrent quand on dort. Surtout chez ceux qui enfouissent tout ce qu'ils peuvent au fond d'eux. Wu Fei, par exemple : quand il dort, il a l'air tellement triste que ça vous donne envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras pour le consoler. Et puis là vous vous rappelez que si vous tenez à votre vie, vaut mieux s'abstenir…

 Trowa, je l'ai vu dormir qu'une fois, après une mission avec Quatre et lui, et il est du genre agité. Quatre lui a caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, c'était trop mignon ! 

Quatre, il a un sommeil reposant. Pour les autres aussi, je veux dire. Rien que de le regarder dormir, j'ai l'impression de rattraper toutes mes nuits blanches ! Mais de toute façon, il y a quelque chose de reposant en général chez Quatre, comme si par sa seule présence il peut calmer les esprits. Bizarre, mais plutôt agréable. 

Et Heero, alors ? Quel genre de dormeur c'est ? J'avoue que je meurs de curiosité de savoir… C'est le moment où on va enfin découvrir si Heero Yuy est un robot ou un humain !

Il me fixe d'un air de défi menaçant, mais je fais semblant de pas voir. 

_ Bonne nuit, Hee-chan. 

Je l'aaaaai dit… et ? et ? et ? 

_ Répète ça et je te tue. 

Wouhouuuuuuuh, yes ! ! ! Je souris comme un maniaque, j'ai eu le droit à une réaction ! 

_ D'accord, Hee-chan. 

Les sourcils qui se froncent… Débat intérieur : me tuera, me tuera pas ? Finalement il se décide pour un air méprisant à la Wu Fei et puis s'allonge en me tournant le dos. Nyark, nyark ! Il a pas fini d'en bouffer, du Hee-chan… J'éteins la lumière, mais la Lune est pleine et les rideaux sont ouverts, éclairant pas mal la chambre. 

C'est bizarre, ce silence. J'avais pris l'habitude du cliquetis de l'ordinateur. Mais en fait c'est pas tant silencieux que ça. J'entends la respiration de Heero, légère, mais un peu désordonnée. Je ne vois que son dos, et il est tout droit, ses épaules sont tendues. Wow, ça le stresse tant que ça, de dormir ? 

Si j'avais le don de Quatre, j'irais bien le calmer, mais à mon avis je risque seulement d'empirer les choses. 

Une heure passe… Deux heures… Trois… Et enfin, la respiration de Heero se ralentit, se fait plus régulière et plus basse. J'attends encore une heure, histoire d'être sûr qu'il dort vraiment, puis je me lève, je contourne le lit, et je m'assois en face de lui, par terre. 

Il ne réagit pas. 

Il dort. 

Son corps s'est un peu détendu, mais ses poings restent serrés. Par contre son visage a totalement perdu son air d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur, ses lèvres sont très légèrement entrouvertes, ses traits sont adoucis. Cute Heero a de nouveau pris la place de Sexy Heero, et je me sens sourire stupidement. 

Un quart d'heure environ passe, je crois, et je suis sur le point d'aller me coucher, satisfait, quand d'un coup les paupières d'Heero se mettent à papillonner. 

Il rêve. 

Sa bouche se referme, ses lèvres se serrent. Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se replie complètement sur lui même sa respiration s'accélère. 

Un cauchemar. 

Et je le regarde se débattre en silence dans son rêve, d'abord curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien faire peur à quelqu'un comme Heero, puis inquiet. Ses poings sont si serrés que la jointure est blanche, il se mord la lèvre à se la faire éclater, et son visage exprime une panique désespérée que je ne lui ai jamais vue. 

J'ai déjà dit que je faisais des cauchemars à dégoûter de dormir. Apparemment je suis pas le seul. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, c'est pas possible, je peux pas… Je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve, mais je peux pas…

Je m'affole presque, et je lui prends les mains, l'oblige à déplier ses doigts, et la marque de ses ongles a déchiré la peau. 

_ Heero ! Réveille-toi ! Heero, putain, ouvre les yeux, sors-toi de là ! 

Il cherche à me repousser, mais je tiens ses mains de force et je grimpe à côté de lui, le serre très fort contre moi. Il continue à se débattre et me griffe le bras, je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou pas, mais en tout cas ça fait mal…

Je ne le lâche pas, je serre plus fort et je parle doucement, comme sœur Helen faisait pour moi. 

"Calme-toi, Heero, ça va aller, c'est qu'un rêve, panique pas. Tu vas t'en sortir. Allez, Heero… Reprends-toi, ça te ressemble pas, d'être comme ça. Calme-toi… Calme-toi…" 

Et puis lentement, sa respiration ralentit, il arrête de se débattre, son corps se détend. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et puis il ouvre les yeux. 

Y'a un instant de flottement. Je sais pas si vous imaginez la scène, moi assis sur le rebord du lit, la natte défaite, serrant contre moi d'une manière qui laisse très peu d'espace un Heero à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur mes genoux, la tête quasiment écrasée contre mon torse. 

Hum. 

J'espère qu'il va me laisser le temps de m'expliquer… 

_ Putain, Heero, tu m'as flanqué la pétoche de ma vie ! je m'exclame avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible. Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu dors, je comprends que tu préfères rester debout ! 

Autre instant de flottement. 

Et puis d'un coup il s'arrache à mon étreinte. J'avais pas réalisé que je le tenais encore. Il s'assoit à l'opposé du lit, me tourne le dos, et moi, étant donné que j'aime faire le contraire de ce qu'on me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je fasse (vous suivez ?), je me rapproche direct pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. 

_ Eh, Heero, ça va ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Pas de " hn " qui tienne ! On se réveille pas d'un truc pareil pour faire " hn ". Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Du chocolat ? Y'a rien de mieux après un cauchemar, le chocolat, et crois-moi je m'y connais ! 

Cette fois il me regarde et me lance un coup d'œil bizarre, espèce de mélange entre de la confusion et son habituel Omae Wo Korosu™. 

Ça me donne envie de lui tirer les oreilles. 

Me demandez pas pourquoi. 

Donc je lui tire les oreilles, et il fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière. 

_ Duo ! ! ! Omae wo…

_ Korosu ! je finis triomphalement. Ça va mieux ? 

Cette fois son regard est méfiant. Il se rassoit sans répondre et écarte une mèche collée par la sueur. 

_ Ça va mieux ? je répète. 

_ J'ai l'habitude, répond-il en haussant les épaules. 

_ On prend jamais l'habitude de ça, je réplique. Mais si tu prétends que t'as l'habitude, pourquoi t'es resté debout toute la semaine ? 

De nouveau il se tait, et regarde ailleurs. Et j'ai un éclair de génie (si, si, ça m'arrive). 

_ Tu voulais pas que je sache ? 

Légère tension. Je tiens le bon bout… 

_ Pourquoi tu voulais pas que je sache ? Y'a rien de dramatique à faire des cauchemars ! Tout le monde en fait. C'est quelque chose de parfaitement hu…

…main.   
Oooooh. 

Oh. 

C'était ça. 

Evidemment, je me fous de sa gueule dès qu'il fait quelque chose de " normal " pour le commun des hommes, dès qu'il sort de sa bulle pour exprimer quelque chose. 

Il a dû penser que je me ficherais de lui si je savais qu'il cauchemarde comme tout bon pilote de Gundam normalement traumatisé. 

_ Je plaisante jamais avec les cauchemars, dis-je doucement. 

_ Ce sera bien la seule chose, réplique-t-il d'un ton sec. 

Et là j'ai l'impression que toutes les Colonies me sont tombées dessus sans prévenir. Alors… à chaque fois que je me moquais de lui… D'un coup je me sens très con et je cherche fébrilement à compter toutes les fois où j'ai pu me foutre de sa gueule, mais bien sûr c'est pas quantifiable. C'est l'un de mes passe-temps préféré, voir jusqu'où je peux aller avant que Heero Yuy le robot réagisse… 

Moi qui le faisais pour qu'il sorte de sa bulle et laisse tomber son masque, à chaque fois je faisais que rajouter une brique au mur !

Putain de merde ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi con de toute ma vie ! 

_ Chuis désolé, Heero, dis-je. Sincèrement. Si j'avais su que ça te blessait, j'aurais fermé ma grande gueule. Mais comment tu voulais que je comprenne, aussi, tu dis jamais rien…

_ Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? rétorque-t-il toujours aussi sèchement. 

Et Duo Maxwell se reprend une deuxième fois les colonies en pleine tronche. Raaaah putain ! 

_ Je te trouve un peu injuste, là, Heero. On est passé par assez de merdes ensemble pour que ce que tu ressens m'intéresse ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de te couler ! On est partenaires, tu m'as laissé assez de fois te couvrir en mission pour savoir que je suis pas du genre à te lâcher. 

_ Hn. 

_ On fait un deal ? J'arrête de me foutre de ta gueule, et tu fais un effort pour t'exprimer, ça marche ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Non, non. Je veux un oui entier et plein d'enthousiasme ! 

Il y a un coin de sa bouche qui se redresse… C'est le plus près que j'ai jamais eu d'un sourire de lui, et ça me met de bonne humeur, c'est pas possible, j'ai envie de sauter partout en chantant à tue-tête. Quoique vaut mieux pas que je réveille le dortoir…

_ D'accord. 

J'ai envie de lui faire un gros smack sur la joue, du genre qui résonne, mais vaut mieux pas, ça risquerait d'être mal interprété, et je tiens encore assez à la vie. Je me contente de sauter du lit joyeusement. 

_ Génial ! dis-je en baillant. On dort, maintenant ? Je te promets de te réveiller si tu fais un cauchemar. 

Il ne répond pas mais se rallonge et je vais me coucher, même si je suis trop excité pour dormir maintenant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard : 

_ Eh, Hee-chan ? 

_ Heero, rétorque-t-il. 

_ Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t'endormir ? 

_………baka. 

Mais il sourit, cette fois j'en suis sûr, il l'a dit en souriant, et ça a de quoi chasser tous les cauchemars de la terre. J'attends qu'il s'endorme et que je sois sûr qu'il ne fera plus de mauvais rêves, et puis je m'autorise à somnoler aussi, comme après la mort de Solo quand je devais protéger les petits à sa place. J'ai toujours eu l'âme d'un chevalier ! Si, si ! 

Finalement, cette mission qui allait être la pire de toute ma carrière de pilote s'est trouvée être la meilleure. 

Parce que ce soir, même si rien n'a été dit, Heero et moi on a cessé d'être des partenaires pour devenir des amis. 

OWARI 


End file.
